mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel Torres vs. Demetrious Johnson
The fantastic fight was a controversial decision. Demetrious Johnson suffered a broken right leg in the bout. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Johnson landed a hard leg kick. And another. He's fast. He landed an inside kick and another leg kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched, Johnson narrowly stuffed a trip, they exchanged a knee each to the body, Johnson got a single to the butterflies. Torres swept on top to mount, Johnson regained half-guard with four fifteen. "Underhook his leg!" Four minutes. Johnson worked short heel kicks to the legs. Torres was passing. He was getting close to mounting. Three thirty. He passed to side control. Three fifteen. Torres mounted nicely. Johnson quickly regained half-guard. Three minutes. Someone booed loudly. Why? Torres grazed with a left hand. He worked a guillotine from the top. Two thirty-five. Johnson popped out to the butterfly guard. He landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom there. Two fifteen. Johnson landed another right elbow. Torres was passing hard. Two minutes. He passed methodically to side control. Beautiful work. Johnson reversed to side control nicely. Torres worked hard to regain half-guard. He was rolling. One thirty-five. Torres rolled for a leglock. He had it tight. Torres landed a right hammerfist. And another. One fifteen left. Johnson escaped and they scrambled, Johnson had the back. One minute. Torres rolled regaining guard. He landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Thirty-five. Torres has a very dangerous guard. Very active. Johnson defended three triangles, they scrambled, stayed in guard. Fifteen as Torres worked a tight guillotine. Johnson passed to half-guard and popped out. The first round ended. 10-9 Torres in my opinion. "I want you to stay out of his guard," Johnson's corner suggested. Very good cornering for the most part. The second round began and they touched gloves. Johnson landed a hard leg kick. Johnson pressed forward. Four thirty-five. Johnson shot and got a double to guard. Torres worked hard heelkicks. He was warned to not hit the spine with those there. Four fifteen. Torres was cagewalking. Four minutes. Torres swept with a triangle attempt, they stood to the clinch and Torres kneed the body twice. Johnson replied, Torres landed another and another, Johnson caught the second one for a nice single to guard. Three thirty-five as Torres landed four right elbows from the bottom. Another. Torres swept beautifully there, beautiful butterfly sweep, Johnson escaped on top. Torres worked a reverse triangle in an awkward position here haha. That looked tight. Three minutes. Johnson escaped back on top to guard. "Watch the wall here!" Johnson defended a guillotine and landed a left elbow and a right hand. Two thirty-five. Torres was active from the bottom. Johnson defended another sweep with two fifteen. Torres landed a right elbow. Two minutes. "Get your elbows in!" Torres worked a kimura on the right arm. Johnson escaped, also defended an armbar. One thirty. One fifteen. Johnson landed a few short rights there and a right elbow. One minute. Johnson landed a short left. Torres was boxing the ears. Johnson hopped out and over and turned for a leglock, Torres tried one of his own. Thirty-five. Torres scrambled, trying a triangle rom the bottom, Johnson defended an armbar to side control landing a pair of left hammerfists. He had the back, Torres rolled regaining half-guard with fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Johnson but very close either way. "That leg's fucked. Put ice on it. Put ice on it." "Can you move on your leg?" "It's hurting," Johnson replied. "But I can do my job." The third round ended and they touched gloves. Torres landed an inside kick and a right hand, kneed the body and got a single defending a triangle to guard. Very quick start. Four thirty-five. Torres was working a high guard, maybe for another triangle. He landed a trio of right elbows from the bottom. Another. Another. Four fifteen. Torres was turning towards an armbar now. He really wanted it. Four minutes. Johnson escaped to guard. Torres boxed the ears, landed two right elbows from the bottom. Three thirty-five. Johnson passed smoothly to side control and had the crucifix nearly. He had that arm pinned beneath his knee. Torres rolled out and regained guard, he nearly had the back for a moment. Three fifteen. Johnson passed to half-guard with three minutes. He pinned that arm with his knee briefly. Torres turtled up. Torres kneed the shoulder twice, turned to take the back. Two thirty-five. Torres rolled but Johnson kept the back landing a good right hand in under. Torres rolled regaining guard with two fifteen. Torres thought about another right arm kimura. Instead he swept to mount! Nice timing! Two minutes. "He's just gonna lay there, DJ!" One thirty. Johnson rolled in a scramble for a leglock, Torres stayed on top in the butterflies. One fifteen as Johnson landed a right elbow from the bottom. Torres passed to half-guard with one minute. "I want you to finish him!" Johnson worked towards a kimura on the right arm briefly. They scrambled, Torres worked a guillotine with thirty, turning to mount with it. Johnson popped out and turtled up defending another. Torres kneed the face as they stood and broke. He dodged a high kick and a Superman punch. Johnson kneed the body as they clinched. Torres replied. Johnson got a big double to half-guard, right into a guillotine but the third round ended. Very close final round. 10-9 Torres. 29-28 Torres in my honest opinion. 29-28 UD for Johnson.